Touching and Watching
by darkgirl3
Summary: Liam has been waiting for Theo to be ready for them to be together. He has been pushing some of those boundaries too. Theo walking in on Liam pleasuring his self leads to them doing it together. Mason and Corey are only at the last part.


**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I wanted a Thiam for Merry Month of Masturbation. Hope it is enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and Kudos so far.**

 **Title: Touching and Watching**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, little of Corey/Mason at the end.**

 **Summary: Liam has been waiting for Theo to be ready for them to be together. He has been pushing some of those boundaries too. Theo walking in on Liam pleasuring his self leads to them doing it together.**

Theo walked up the stairs going to the bedroom that he was sharing with Liam. He was planning on maybe studying. He didn't really need to he'd been through most of the stuff the year before. Even if he had been busy with what the doctors had wanted and being in Hell. He still knew what they were doing in the AP Biology class. It really wasn't rocket science even when Liam swore that was what you needed to know some of it. He had been tutoring him for the most part on what he didn't get.

There were other things that they had been doing too. They were cuddling up watching movies together or just in bed talking. They were going out on what he knew were dates, but Liam kept saying they were just them eating. One of them always got the check though instead of going Dutch. Liam had out right kissed him a week ago in front of Liam's mom, Jenna. He had said that he would see him in the truck and just walked out the door. They had ended up curled up together in bed the last week after the kiss. Liam would strip them both down before bed each night and pulled him up against him.

Liam was on top of him when they woke up in the mornings. Their cocks were both hard and leaking from being pressed together. He had tried to escape to the bathroom to fix the problem. Liam had instead asked him to do it in front of him too. Liam had lain beside him on the bed moving his hand over his stomach. He had talked dirty to him the entire time he had been jacking off. He had almost cracked the morning before pushing Liam over on his back and done more than that.

That very morning he had been showering and Liam had got in with him. Liam had technically showered him, which he had returned the favor. What he had done before the shower had been hot as fuck to him. Liam had let him cum all over his ass. In his mind they were dating even if the words weren't out. They had to be dating if Liam was doing all of those things with him. He saw how Mason and Corey were together. They were defiantly dating and that was all there was to it. Liam saying it was the next step that he really needed to have done.

 **~LT TL~**

He changed those plans or rather Liam changed those plans by what he was doing on the bed. Liam was lying completely naked on the bed with his hand moving up and down his cock. Liam let out a moan looking up at Theo with a smile on his face. He had been torturing Theo for a while now. He should have just given in already and told Theo they were together. He was just holding off waiting for Theo to be ready. It wasn't like a scared animal or anything; it was just the emotional level he'd been waiting for.

He had wanted to jump Theo after the hospital, both times really. He had been holding off though for months. He did one thing at a time like cuddling up together had been first. He had taken Theo out on a not date, date. He had started giving him kisses the week before still doing the other two things. There was also the showering and watching Theo jack off for the last six mornings. He knew that Theo had wanted to jump him earlier at school too.

He had sat down straddling Theo's lap after practice. The other guys had gone to the locker room, but he had gone over to Theo and sat in his lap. He had to lock up the equipment so he just waited for all of it to be returned. He had thoroughly kissed Theo as his hands roamed over his body. Theo's hands had been on his bare ass the entire time because he had placed them there. He had removed his shorts before he sat down so the only thing hiding his modesty was his jock strap. The head of his cock had slipped out before he had been done.

He hadn't cum til the last second getting up off Theo making him take his shirt off. Once Theo had he unloaded on his chest while straddling his waist. He had then licked it back off cleaning Theo up, but he hadn't let him kiss him. He had done like he had at lunch and just held Theo's cock in his hand for a moment. He had watched Theo knowing how much he wanted more than that. He had other plans though, which was this. He wanted to get off together in his bedroom not on the lacrosse field. It was why he had left Theo lying there on the turf telling him he would see him at home.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo dropped his bag in the desk chair before walking over to the bed. He walked over to the bed preparing to kiss Liam. However, Liam's hand came up against his chest stopping him. He let out a growl knowing he could pin Liam's hand down and fuck his mouth with his tongue. Liam's behavior after practice, which he hadn't planned on going to, had shocked him. It was why he had taken longer to get home.

Liam had gotten a ride with Mason and Corey home since he had been left lying on the fucking lacrosse field. He had been so hard and wanting Liam to touch him. It had taken him that long to put his mind back in order. He kept going over in his mind that Liam had fire hosed his cock onto him and licked him clean. Liam had also just left after once again fondling his cock. It was why he was so damn frustrated and wanted Liam right now.

"Sit it the chair, Theo. You can't touch only watch," Liam said as his other hand still moved over his cock. "You're not ready to touch my cock yet," he smiled flashing his eyes at Theo. He wasn't doing it to show power, he was just copying Theo's eyes.

Theo didn't go to the chair instead he stripped down getting on the bed. He was doing exactly like Liam had done to him every morning. If Liam could do it to him and think it was fine, then he was too. He couldn't take it anymore so he was going do what Liam did as payback for the torture. He smiled at Liam knowing this wasn't what he had wanted him to do.

"Go ahead, Liam. Pleasure yourself, I want to watch you." Theo said in a low voice. He let his hand slide over Liam's chest. "You get to watch me now I'm going watch you again," he told Liam before leaning in closer so he was an inch from Liam's mouth. "Come on, stroke yourself,"

Liam let out a moan because Theo turning the tables on him was hot. He had planned on giving him a show, but he had wanted to drag it out longer. He knew that Theo wanted him, badly, but he wanted another day before he gave in completely. He didn't hesitate to give Theo what he wanted though. He started stroking his cock spreading the pre-cum even farther over his cock. Theo's pulled back so he could watch Liam work his hand over his cock.

 **~LT TL~**

Liam moved his hand along his cock twisting his hand every time he came up. He covered the head smearing the pre-cum over it. He moved his finger along the slit bucking a how good it felt. He was already rock hard again so it wasn't going to take much. He tightened his grip closing his eyes. He thrust up in his hand whimpering when Theo started playing with his nipples.

"You look hot right now, Li. Your cock leaking so bad for me, the sounds you're letting out are making me harder." Theo whispered against Liam's ear before running his tongue just below it. He wasn't going to do like Liam did who just let his hands move over his torso while he jacked off. He was using his mouth as well, which he could tell was getting to Liam.

Theo kept talking to Liam his mouth against his ear the entire time. His eyes were trained on Liam's cock though. He smiled telling Liam how good he smelt getting closer to cumming. He told him he wanted him to go faster or slower. Theo pinched and pulled at Liam's nipples causing Liam to plunge his cock harder into his hand. He tightened it with each motion down only to loosen it going up. Theo's voice guiding him to what he wanted to see him do. It was what he had done to him every morning for a week now.

 **~LT TL~**

Theo got off the bed getting the bottle of lube from the drawer. He opened it up and squirted some onto the head of Liam's cock. Liam whimpered at the cold liquid as he smeared it over the length of his cock. He had been using the pre-cum, but the lube felt a lot better. It had his hand moving faster. Theo got back on the bed straddling Liam's ankles putting lube in his hand before tossing the bottle.

Liam watched as Theo started jacking his self off. It caused him to move his hand over his cock that much faster. He had planned on getting Theo to do that very thing in the chair. On the other hand, it was so much better with him where he was. Their hands were moving in sync eyes locked on each other. They were shifted to that of their werewolf/chimera vision. Theo's legs were on either side of Liam's moving slightly closer so he was straddling his knees. Liam wanted to touch Theo right then or have him touch him. Jacking each other off might even be better, but Theo shook his head when he offered.

Theo moved again pushing Liam's legs up and apart. He didn't do anything else though as he started stroking his cock again. He did tell Liam he wanted to watch him finger his self. Liam moaned out bucking into his hand again as his head fell against the bed. He couldn't keep eye contact with Theo any longer. He did use the extra lube that was on his cock to smear some on his free hand. He moved his hand down finding his opening. He had bent over that morning telling Theo to cum in his ass. He had spread his cheeks apart and Theo had jacked off until he had unloaded into him without being inside.

He had felt Theo's cum dripping into his ass and the head of Theo's cock might have been almost touching his hole. He had known it was driving Theo crazy, which was why he had gotten in the shower with him. It had taken every bit of Theo's control not to take Liam in that moment. He could have just taken the pain away and fucked Liam right then. He had gone to the shower instead turning the water to ice cold at first.

 **~LT TL~**

Presently, Theo was moaning watching as Liam slipped a finger in his own hole. Liam thrust his finger in as far as he could get it. He kept it there while his hand relentlessly moved over his cock. He could feel his balls rising and he was about to unload onto his hand and stomach. He pulled his finger out some before adding a second. He had stretched his hole earlier before lying on the bed. He was going to do more than finger his self. However at the moment he didn't want to get up and get the dildo.

Theo slid his fingers between his cheeks using his pre-cum and the lube to slick his channel up. He wasn't going slow either he was fucking his fingers in and out without resistance in a moment or two. He told Liam to fuck his cock faster he could tell he was close. They both were on the edge of blasting cum from their cocks onto each other.

Theo shouted as his finger connected with his prostate. He moved on his knees getting Liam to do the same. He could smell Liam's cum as it rose from his balls into his shaft. It was only a second before they were both cumming. Liam tried to get closer, but Theo was the one holding him back this time. As an alternative to touching each other directly Theo aimed his cock at Liam.

Liam followed suit and as they came they sprayed the other down with their cum. Theo and Liam called out the others name constantly jacking their selves getting even more cum to blow out from their cocks. When they couldn't get any more they crashed their mouths together kissing. Their cum that was covering their bodies squished together before spreading farther out covering a larger space. Liam shoved Theo down on his back. He fucked his mouth with his tongue licking away some of the cum that had landed on Theo's mouth. He really had used his cock like a fire hose, Theo had done the same. They had cum in their hair down to their knees they hadn't been caring where they aimed at just as long as they got each other.

Theo growled out tasting Liam's cum wanting more of it, he wanted to lick Liam's body clean of their combined cum. He pulled free of the kiss flipping Liam over on his back staring into his eyes that were once again golden. He cupped Liam's face moving his thumb over his jaw swiping more of the cum away. They really had been pent up since that morning with the touching they had done all day. The orgasm after practice had been nothing compared to what had just come from them. Even before what Liam did after practice they had been brushing together.

It wasn't just brushing though if he thought about it. Liam had cupped his cock for the duration of lunch. It hadn't even been on the outside of his jeans either. Mason and Corey had been sitting on the back of his truck with them. Corey had asked if they should go elsewhere so they could make out. Liam had said no he was just going hold his cock while he ate.

"Are you going to cut the shit and go out with me?" Theo asked before licking his tongue across Liam's jaw. "Or are You going to act like we're not, but are dating, even longer?" he wanted to know because if that was Liam's plan he was going show him what he thought of that plan.

 **~LT TL~**

People that aren't dating don't hold their not boyfriend's cock in front of their friends. They didn't sit on them and give a lap dance. They sure as hell didn't do what they had just done either. He waited for Liam's answer preparing to give Liam a larger piece of his mind if the answer was no. He wasn't going to touch Liam after that moment or let him touch him back if he didn't agree to date him openly. He wasn't a fucking emotional wreck anymore. He knew why Liam hadn't done more than a leisurely progression to now. He really hadn't been there even though he had wanted to kiss Liam senseless for so long now.

He couldn't have been what Liam had deserved, but Liam had given him that time. He had dealt with most of his demons of the past. He had worked through them with Liam's help and the guilt didn't way him down like it had. He hadn't even seen Tara in his dreams in two months. Liam had shown him he didn't deserve to keep beating his self up about what he had done.

"I didn't want to rush you and I know that I have been pushing the boundaries." Liam sighed.

He really had pushed every single one of the limits he told his self he wouldn't. He had been so in need of Theo, but he didn't think he was ready. He hadn't planned what they had done that morning. He had gone with instinct and now he had done what Theo asked. He had taken Theo to a five star restaurant the month before. He had gotten him a really awesome outfit to wear too knowing Theo had no dress clothes.

They had gone to Sinema with Mason and Corey once, which he had gotten possessive of Theo that night. Some guy had been dancing with Theo; Theo was his no matter how long he had to wait. He also knew that Theo wasn't into the guy so he had eliminated the guy's hands from Theo's body. He had gripped the guy by the throat to remove him. It was the first night he had jacked off in the shower thinking about Theo.

 **~LT TL~**

"Pushing the boundaries is an understatement, baby. Letting me cum all over your ass this morning, then there was lunch and now too," Theo said kissing Liam after every four words he said. "So are we dating?" he asked again nuzzling against Liam's nose with his own.

"Yes, but we're going have to wait to have actual sex," Liam said with a smile.

"Why? We're already open mostly," Theo asked before someone cleared their throat. He looked up seeing Mason and Corey standing in the doorway. "Fuck," he groaned remembering that they were supposed to be working on a group History paper/project together. "Please tell me you two haven't been here the whole time?"

"We tried not listening to you two, but you're both loud," Mason said not even trying to hide the smile that was covering his face.

"Like really loud, be glad Liam's parents left for work already," Corey added with a grin.

"You two weren't watching us at the door where you?" Liam asked sitting up before he got off the bed. He stood in front of his friends already knowing the answer to his question. He could smell their freshly showered scent. "You two are naughty, but right now I'm taking Theo to the shower. Feel free to jack off in my bed; the sheets have to be changed anyway. We did flood them and our selves with cum." He smiled looking between Mason and Corey.

Liam leaned into Mason before he left the room thanking him for the thirty minutes he'd asked for. Mason had pushed him into what he had been doing telling him that Theo was passed ready. He had found out that Mason and Corey had taken the slow route too. It had been two months before they had sex after they started dating. They had made out a lot, but the actual act didn't take place until two months from the date of Mason returning to his self from being the beast.

"I told you he was up for it," Mason said with a laugh, "Thanks for the show too and the bed offer, but we borrowed the shower while you two were talking," he said wrapping his arm around Corey's waist. "I can do more than jack Corey off," he stated remembering Corey trying to keep quiet while he'd fucked him in time with the two on the bed. He really had been bad, but it was too much of a turn on.

"I fucked him in the shower," Corey stated looking at Theo and Liam's cum covered bodies. "Don't slide up in the shower, it's really wet," he smiled before turning to Mason and kissing him.

"You two are hopeless," Theo declared before taking Liam's hand going to Liam's private bathroom.

He had caught Corey and Mason so many times since he had become friends with them. He really didn't know how they did anything else with the amount of sex they had. He could smell them constantly and they reeked of cum. He had made them wash his truck the time they had sex on the back of it. The bed had white patches on it and it was black before they had started. Now, that Liam had admitted that they were dating he was going to be keeping Liam busy too.

"So are you two," Mason called after them before looking at the bed. "They are going to be in there for a while," he suggested to Corey. "The sheets are dirty already, we could just this one time…" he started, but Corey was hauling him over to the bed before stripping Mason down.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I came up with this in a few hours waiting for the internet people to fix my dial up last Thursday. If anyone would like a sequel with what Corey and Mason were doing while Liam and Theo were jacking off together let me know. I even go for what they do on the bed after they left the room. I wanted this to be a sole Masturbation story.**


End file.
